1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to billiard accessories and more particularly pertains to a new billiards cue stroke guidance aid for supporting a billiard cue when performing a stroke or shot in a billiards game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of billiard accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, billiard accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,372,929 by Molis; 3,836,145 by Frejd; 87,566 by Hill; 5,449,325 by Dransfield et al.; 4,147,346 by Giannetti; and 312,290 by Rodriguez.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new billiards cue stroke guidance aid. The inventive device includes a base and a support upwardly extending from the base. The support has a guide hole therethrough. A generally V-shaped upper guide is upwardly extended from an upper end of the support.
In these respects, the billiards cue stroke guidance aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a billiard cue when performing a stroke or shot in a billiards game.